My hopeMy lightMy everything
by Emiko Merodi
Summary: Just a sweet ficlet, not a oneshot, of Aeris and Cloud. Maybe some Sq--*glared at* LEON/Yuffie....grrr...*hiss* *whimper*


****

Disclaimer: I don not own Kingdom Hearts, the ideas and characters of Squaresoft or Disney OR Only Hope by Mandy Moore...*sits down with a huff* Darn...

A/N: MUST...HAVE MORE CLOUD/AERIS...must...*twitches* And Yuffie/Squall-er...Leon

Squa-Leon: *glares*

Me: *laughs nervously* Ahaha...*cough*SQUALL*cough* *head is chopped off*

Aeris walked down the halls of Hollow Bastion, hand to her chest while the soft clink of jewelry reverberated in the lengthy corridors. A large chandelier above cast rainbow lights across her pale skin and lit her eyes, shinning in utmost happiness. A shallow depth in her heart had been refilled. But another sank deep within her, a feeling of fear and uncertainty. Humming always calmed her nerves so she started softly, swaying to the conjured beat.

So many things came back to her and everything seemed so right, so perfect. Lifting a hand to the sky, there was such aching longing it pained the young woman. 

"Hiya! Aeris!"

The Ancient halted and a small smile quirked her rosebud tires. They shone glossy and shimmered as she pivoted around, brown tresses swirling around dazedly. She let her hand drop limp to her side. There was no way on heaven, Earth or Life Stream that she'd be daunted today.

The young ninja in front of her blushed cutely and fidgeted under the older girl's gaze. "Well, ya see it's the funniest thing..." Silence.

"Come on Yuffie. We can go talk in my room." Aeris stretched out her hand invitingly.

Yuffie grinned goofily and ran to her. Her weapon's metal glistened as she slipped her hand into her friends. Yuffie thought Aeris is an older sister. She was optimistic and brave, all the things little Yuffie wished to be. With high spirits the two walked hand in hand to the older's room to talk. 

~~~

"So Yuffie. You wanted to talk?"

A muffled acknowledgment came from a nightshirt as the darker haired brunette slipped it on. With one last tug her head popped out and a cherry hue dappled her cheeks. "Is it...wrong to love someone...that still mourns after a loved one?" 

Aeris patted the seat next her on the queen sized bed and beckoned for her friend.

Yuffie shuffled over, head bowed and flopped down while smoothing out her oversized pajama shirt. 

"It's not wrong. As long as you understand how he feels. Give him space and love him in a way that would comfort him and not stir unnecessary feelings." Aeris stopped, lingering on her own speech of insightful wisdom for a moment. 

Wind coursed through the agape double door window to the right and billowed the curtains, making Yuffie shuddered and huddle up under the coverlet.

"I'm sure he does love you Yuffie. He's put up with you sense you were born. It was...very cute." 

Yuffie blushed furiously, slack jaw. "How do you know it's Squall!"

Aeris poked the younger girl's nose pointedly. "Did.I.Say.Squall?" Face fault. "It could've been Cid (blanch) Squall (silence) or..."

The ninja bowed her head slightly, peeking at her adoptive sister through tangles of hair. "Cloud...?

"Yes...Yes, Cloud."

~~~

The young blonde muffled two pitched sneezes in his cloak and laid back. Lids heavy, he drifted into a sleepless fit and stared tiredly at the sky, the hilt of his sword resting idly on his shoulder. He never knew how tired he was, one battle after another. Wisps of puff could be scarcely seen in the dimming sunset that shadowed the hallow moon which dipped into scarlet shades.

A quiet knock on the wall adjacent to him caught his attention and the EX-Soldier turned his head.

Standing against the same wall was Squall Leonheart, dubbed Leon after heartbreak when the worlds were corrupted and destroyed. Coolness mixed with hesitation. 

They both peered at the firmament in silent wonder, heads laid back.

"It's good to be back. We...missed you." Even though Leon meant the girls missed him the stoic blonde couldn't help but chuckle ruefully. 

After his shoulders stopped shaking Cloud peered over the turtleneck of his cape and gazed at the longhaired swordsman. With a tightlipped smile he sat up, pushing his own sword away and hefting it onto his shoulder. Blonde veiled Mako blue as the a baritone voice laughed, "Ever sense Vincent died...well, she seems as though she's clung to you instead."

Without discrete mentioning to Yuffie, Leon scoffed and turned away. "I feel bad you had to put up with her." Stormy irises narrowed. "She's a good fighter..."

Cloud cocked his head to one side wit a serious expression. "Whatever..." He pushed off the wall and marched toward a pair of large doors with quick strides. 

"Whatever..."

~~~

Snoring could be heard as the youthful ninja sprawled herself lazily out on the silk covers, one hand absently pushing her large shirt down in her sleep. Eyelids moving, Aeris sat up in bed, hands on her bare arms and hair loose from their confines, cascading down her shoulders in chocolate waves. On the night table sat a round, green orb that glistened and winked in the wake of the lonely moon's glow. 

Outside was calm and cool; wind softly caressing the night's sky. Not wanting to wake her friend, the Ancient slid sideways off the bed and quietly hopped off, her pale pink nightgown flowing around skinny ankles as they padded onto the marble floor and out to the balcony. A chilly breeze raised goose bumps on her shoulders and she rubbed them for warmth again, hair dancing, blowing around the frame of her face and tangling though each other like fingers. 

Pale lips emitted a cumbersome shudder, eyelids closing and a tear threatening to spill. She muted a sniff, eyes opening and staring out across the beauty of the their world. Soul lifting, she cupped her hands together and breathed in a deep breath, chorused quietly and sang: [Oh, c'mon her American voice actress IS Mandy Moore AND this song is sung by Many Moore AND it fits her...]

There's a song that's inside of my soul  
It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again  
I'm awake and in the infinite cold

Cloud sat on his perch by the window of his room; leg propped up to his chest as the other leg hung nonchalantly over the railing. A humming swept past his keen senses and for a fleeting moment filled a void in the darkness of his heart, face beaming and wind stretching out. He hopped off and sprinted out, not bothering to slip on a shirt.

****

  
_But you sing to me over and over and over again _

So I lay my head back down  
And I lift my hands  
And pray to be only yours  
I pray to be only yours  
I know now you're my only hope 

__

Sing to me the song of the stars  
Of your galaxy dancing and laughing and laughing again  
When it feels like my dreams are so far  
Sing to me of the plans that you have for me over again 

The whole picturesque universe played upon the stars as each glimmered and laughed, chasing each other in a childish game of tag. One of them fell off the endless ink of space and fell into the palm of her awaiting hand. She took it to her cheek and smiled, cradling it.

Cloud jogged aimlessly through the familiar yet oh-so vague halls, his breath quickening, feet skimming the ground. The singing got louder, his heart palpitating faster, a feeling of wholeness and purity his guide. Soon he found himself standing outside of her bedroom, the oak doors barely ajar. Mind reeling, the one-winged man hastily pushed the door open with his fingertips. As the resistant hinges creaked noisily he stood, rigid in place. 

_My god...she IS an angel..._he blinked, thinking that if he did she'd just a figment of his imagination. But there she was, twirling around with her hair as if it had a will of its own. An aura of brilliance surrounded her making him feel unworthy and dumfounded to the roots of his core.

So I lay my head back down  
And I lift my hands  
And pray to be only yours  
I pray to be only yours  
I know now you're my only hope 

I give you my destiny  
I'm giving you all of me  
I want your symphony  
Singing in all that I am  
At the top of my lungs I'm giving it back 

The blonde brushed messy bangs from wondrous blue irises, finding that once numb legs could walk again. 

__

So I lay my head back down

And I lift my hands

In a trancelike state the angelic brunette stepped softly in a waltz with her invisible partner. Then a surprisingly silky hand joined hers and another to her slim waist, stepping to the music that only they could hear.

__

  
And pray to be only yours  
I pray to be only yours  
I pray to be only yours  
I know now you're my only hope

mmmmm, mmmmmmmmm  
oooooooooooooohhh..." She trailed off as he rested his chin on her shoulder, her head turning and their lips meeting in a subtle embrace. They melded together intimately with passion. Tears of joy swept down the round of her cheek, his hand still resting of the curve of her hip, the other enfolding their arms, fingers intertwining and locking together like a puzzle.

The leather black appendage on Cloud's back rippled and shaded them both. Aeris glanced at it skeptically but shook her head and smiled. They had all the time in the world. It didn't matter if Cloud was crippled. As long as she could be with him in soul.

And even though when they saw each other in the morning, even a thousand years from now Cloud would never admit he was crying that night but as a droplet collided with to the ground in rejoice he balled, their bodies still dancing under the heavens above.

From inside Aeris's room Yuffie was staring intently, elbows propped and feet swinging happily like a dog wagging its tail. She had awoken ever sense her normally quiet friend had opened the door to the room. With a bubbly giggle she jumped off the bed and made a mad skip of glee to the door and down the hall screaming with all her might: "I KNEW IT! HAH, FOUR HOURS SENSE HE CAME AND THEY KISSED, I WON OUR BET CID!"

The burly man groggily staggered out of his room. Eyeing the hyper girl irritably he shook a fist in mock warning before stumbling back to his well-needed sleep. _Damn Cloud for being so outgoing all of a sudden...my munnies._

One other lone figure stood outside his room, arms crossed over a broad chest. But there was a small quirk contentment on his face. Yuffie stopped her victory dance and peered over at Squall...er...Leon with a blush and gave him the peace sign.

__

To be continued.... 

....R&R....


End file.
